harveygirlsforeverfandomcom-20200214-history
Lotta and Tiny
This article focuses on the interactions between Lotta and Tiny. Overview Tiny was one of Lotta's old friends from when she was little Lotta (also the time she never met Dot and Audrey). One day when she got bigger she seemed to hang with Tiny a little less but they still have a strong relationship. His nickname for Lotta is "Tricera-Lots" while her nickname for him is "T-Rex". War and Trees/Trade Wreck After Tiny is turned down by the Bloogey Boys for being too small, he takes shelter in Lotta's house. After finding Tiny crying, Lotta is the first to confort him and tells him he can hang out with them, but he determined to get into the Bloogey Boy's treehouse. Lott and the rest of the Harvey Girls do their best to get Tiny into the treehouse, after he's finally accepted in, Audrey tells Melvin to apologize which causes him to change his mind. The two groups then engage in a war, where Tiny is spit balled, though he quickly recovers. Lotta distracts the Bloogey Boys, allowing Audrey to finally get Tiny into the treehouse. In the next episode, Tiny almosts gets blown away by a gust of wind, luckily Lotta catches him. Tiny agrees to trade the Harvey Girls hornacorn action figures, but he instead trades them for a hat that made him 7 inches taller. In the climax of the episode, the children of Harvey Street form a giant kid tower, where Lotta allows Tiny to be on top, before he gets blown away. While You Weren't Sleeping/The Secret Strife of Pets In the second episode, Tiny is seen holding Lotta's hand, guiding her to the rodent hiding in the trash. Lotta attempts to give Tiny the rodent, now known as "Fluffy". At first, he is ecstatic to take it, but Dot convinces him that Fluffy eats tiny things, which he is, causing him to run away in panic, earning Dot a upset look from Lotta. Harveyween/New Kid on the Block Lotta and Tiny do not interact in either episodes. It's a Wonderful LARP/My Sectional Romance In the next episode, Fredo holds Tiny hostage, to make the Harvey Girls give up the couch. Lotta makes an earthquake to make Fredo miss his shot and help Tiny get away. Campfire Weekend/Girls Just Wanna Save Fun In the first episode, when the kids are getting ready to go to camp, Tiny trips over his heavy luggage, and Lotta helps him up. She also gives him his astronaut snack during his space camp activity at Camp Harvey. In the second episode, during the flashback to how she, Audrey and Dot first met, Lotta showed Tiny her growth spurt. FruLess/Citizen Cape TBA Cereal/Tiny Danger TBA A Matter of Life and BFF/Cheer and Present Danger TBA Wary Lotta & the Chamber of Secrets/VHMess TBA The Great Brain Robbery/Can't Purr-y Love TBA Elder Skelter/A More Perfect Reunion TBA Clinging in the Rain/Raccoon Hoarder Picture Show TBA Pretty in Pinkeye/The Monsters Are Due on Harvey Street TBA Category:Relationships